sunnersfandomcom-20200215-history
Char: Astrid Fintry
Gender: Female Birthday: ''' April 12, 1998 '''Face claim: '''Kim Yerim '''Family/Housemates: Sloane Fintry (older sister), Katherine and Gilbert Fintry (parents) '''Address: '''Barfield '''Personality: '''Astrid is happy-go-lucky person. She's has a sunny personality and is usually all smiles. She's dorky and she laughs too hard at even the smallest of objects, it's actually not very hard to make her laugh. She's generally a nice person and she's very approchable. She does find it hard to talk to others at times and make friends, she is actually pretty shy and has to fight with herself before actually approaching somebody. She tends to be extremely impatient, excitable and impulsive. She's really hyperactive and fidgety, she's always drumming her fingers on her desk or jiggling her leg. Astrid knows she's not the brightest crayon in the box but she works really hard to pull her grades up. She's insecure and always compares herself to others. She always relies on others most of the time. She's gullible, naive and she can be really forgetful and often daydreams, which causes her to get in trouble a lot. '''History: '''Astrid was born on April 12 1998 in Omaha, Nebraska, five years after her sister, Sloane was born. Astrid's parents were business people and once she was able to eat solid food, they went right back to work. They were always away and would return once a week or so. They have two more houses, one in Barfield and another in Korea. So her sister, Sloane was basically the one that stood as a parent for her and because of this she was extremely close with Sloane and would always depend on her. Astrid grew up to be a happy, cheerful girl. She's a bit on the shy side but she was friendly. So she had no problem when school started. This continued on until elementary school. During middle school, Astrid was friends with a bunch of girls from her class. At this time Astrid was going through different phases, she went through a goth phase, a random phase, ect. She would constantly change herself every week depending on what phase she was on. Sooner or later she found out that she was a laughingstock among her friends. They talked about her behind her back and criticized her. So all throughout middle school, Astrid kept her head down and was reserved, she became insecure and would constantly compare herself to others. At the start of high school, Sloane moved to their house in Barfield because she wanted to distance herself from Nebraska, for reasons unknown to Astrid. Astrid, who was attached to her sister, requested that she moved there too because she didn't want to part with her sister and to get away from everyone she knew in middle school and start fresh. Now in high school, Astrid had gone back to being her old self again. It took a long time before she started showing her cheerful side again. '''Describe your character in a word: '''Sweet '''How your character would describe him or herself in a word: '''Likable